


Two-sided courage

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18556366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Male Kiran tries to gather courage to tell Chrom he has a crush on him and he asks Lucina for help.





	Two-sided courage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! There is not a lot of Chrom spotlight but I still decided to tag him since well, this is revolving around him hehe.

For as long as you can remember, you have had a crush on the Exalt prince

But… Who wouldn’t? After all, he was handsome, kind, brave, strong, you wouldn’t get bored by listing all of his qualities. He was everything you wanted, but we’re too afraid to have.

So instead, you resorted to spending your days close to him, nobody could blame you if you took a liking to him, everybody else seemed to do so, and if people asked, you have to tell them exactly that. Each day you would accompany him to the training ground and see him home his swordman skills, you tried your best to not bite your lip whenever you saw his exposed bicep flex, or blush when he waved at you with a big smile.

His servant Frederick is aware that you spend a lot of time with his lord, but he doesn’t think you do it because you have a crush on him, that you can hide very well. You have to dismiss his suspicions by telling him that you’re only keeping watch on him so that he doesn’t do anything stupid or hurts himself.

Even if you want to do stupid things with him. Even if you would like to be hurt, as long as you’re with him.

His daughter, Lucina, had always been wary that something was going on with you, but didn’t know how to proceed since this was something she wasn’t accustomed to, she didn’t know what to do, but she was sure of something, her father was truly content with your company.

You were walking through the garden when you saw a familiar feminine figure sitting on a bench, looking straight at you. You approached her, sat next to her and sighed, you already knew what was coming. “Hello, I’d been meaning to talk to you” Came the words from the blue-haired girl.

“… Hey there, Lucina” You didn’t add more, you didn’t want to add more.

“How are you feeling today, it is such a marvelous day, is it not?”

You hadn’t noticed before, but the sun shined brightly, and the iridescence was beautiful. “Yeah, I guess I wasn’t paying too much attention”

“I can see that, you rather prefer joining my father on his daily training, he’s getting better, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, he is, each day he perfects his technique even more” Unconsciously, you raised your eyebrows and smiled as the happiness overtook you, then you had to look away. “But he keeps pushing himself, too, it’s starting to take a toll on him, he’s starting to look too tired”

Lucina had seen the light in your eyes when you talked about her father, she made a slight smile. “That is what I wanted to talk to you about, about my father and you”

This is it, you thought, this is where she tells you to stay away from his father, that it’s not right for you to stay with him like you are. “Yes, what is it?”

You looked at her for a moment, until she spoke again. “I wanted to tell you to stay with him, you make a good influence on him, he started taking better care of himself, he even adopted some of your attitude, overall, he’s… happier” She smiled. “I had never seen my father like so, he likes you so much”

“And I like him too” You returned the smile.

“Then tell him that, it would make him very happy” She chuckled once. “He actually thinks you are starting to get tired of him.

You would never. “I wish I could tell him, but I can’t…” You left your words trailing.

“Why, it should be as simple as…” There, she had caught the hint. “Unless you’re in… love with him!” You didn’t answer, she took this as her response. Lucina put her hand on your thigh. “You are, right? And you are afraid to tell him”

“Please tell me I’m not that obvious”

“No! Or, at least not to me, you hide it so well, oh!” She even adjusted her seating position to look at you better. “So it is not how my father states, you’re just afraid to tell him”

“Yes, but because I’m-”

“He won’t reject you, I’m sure of it”

“It’s not that I think he will reject me, hell, even I can tell he likes me, but I’m too nervous to tell him about it, terrified to even think of it”

She squeezed your leg. “I understand, but I insist, you have to tell him, please”

“I- I don’t know, Lucina…”

“I won’t pressure you anymore, but keep this in mind, he pushes himself because he wants to impress you, it will relieve him if you were to share your feelings with him” And with that, she left, leaving you alone to think for yourself.

That day, you didn’t stress yourself, in fact, you smiled, you had a confirmation that Chrom liked you back, now, you just had to confess to him.


End file.
